justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vorlage:Taxobox/doc
This template sets up a , a table setting out the Biological classification (taxonomy) for a group of living things with a choice of over 135 parameters. Although the implementation is complicated, it is relatively simple to use. Most parameters are optional, so if a particular entry is not relevant for your case, just leave it out. Usage Colors are assigned based on the table below. Quick start and examples Plant species Animal species Plant higher taxon Animal higher taxon Complete blank template This section gives all parameters in the order that they will appear in the taxobox. No taxobox should use all of these. Keep it short! fossil_range | image = Panthera tigris tigris.jpg | image_width = 200px | image_alt = image_alt | image_caption = image_caption | image2 = Singapore Zoo Tigers.jpg | image2_width = 200px | image2_alt = image2_alt | image2_caption = image2_caption | classification_status = status of classification | virus_group = virus_group | superdomain = superdomain | unranked_superdomain = unranked_superdomain | unranked_superdomain_authority = unranked_superdomain_authority | domain = domain | domain_authority = domain_authority | superregnum = superregnum | superregnum_authority = superregnum_authority | regnum = regnum | regnum_authority = regnum_authority | subregnum = subregnum | subregnum_authority = subregnum_authority | unranked_phylum = unranked_phylum | unranked_phylum_authority = unranked_phylum_authority | superdivisio = superdivisio | superdivisio_authority = superdivisio_authority | superphylum = superphylum | superphylum_authority = superphylum_authority | divisio = divisio | divisio_authority = divisio_authority | phylum = phylum | phylum_authority = phylum_authority | subdivisio = subdivisio | subdivisio_authority = subdivisio_authority | subphylum = subphylum | subphylum_authority = subphylum_authority | infraphylum = infraphylum | infraphylum_authority = infraphylum_authority | microphylum = microphylum | microphylum_authority = microphylum_authority | nanophylum = nanophylum | nanophylum_authority = nanophylum_authority | unranked_classis = unranked_classis | unranked_classis_authority = unranked_classis_authority | superclassis = superclassis | superclassis_authority = superclassis_authority | classis = classis | classis_authority = classis_authority | subclassis = subclassis | subclassis_authority = subclassis_authority | infraclassis = infraclassis | infraclassis_authority = infraclassis_authority | unranked_ordo = unranked_ordo | unranked_ordo_authority = unranked_ordo_authority | magnordo = magnordo | magnordo_authority = magnordo_authority | superordo = superordo | superordo_authority = superordo_authority | ordo = ordo | ordo_authority = ordo_authority | subordo = subordo | subordo_authority = subordo_authority | infraordo = infraordo | infraordo_authority = infraordo_authority | parvordo = parvordo | parvordo_authority = parvordo_authority | zoodivisio = zoodivisio | zoodivisio_authority = zoodivisio_authority | zoosectio = zoosectio | zoosectio_authority = zoosectio_authority | zoosubsectio = zoosubsectio | zoosubsectio_authority = zoosubsectio_authority | unranked_familia = unranked_familia | unranked_familia_authority = unranked_familia_authority | superfamilia = superfamilia | superfamilia_authority = superfamilia_authority | familia = familia | familia_authority = familia_authority | subfamilia = familia_authority | subfamilia_authority = subfamilia_authority | unranked_tribus = unranked_tribus | unranked_tribus_authority = unranked_tribus_authority | supertribus = supertribus | supertribus_authority = supertribus_authority | tribus = tribus | tribus_authority = tribus_authority | subtribus = subtribus | subtribus_authority = subtribus_authority | unranked_genus = unranked_genus | unranked_genus_authority = genus_authority | genus = genus | genus_authority = genus_authority | subgenus = subgenus | subgenus_authority = subgenus_authority | sectio = sectio | sectio_authority = sectio_authority | series = series | series_authority = series_authority | species_group = species_group | species_group_authority = species_group_authority | species_subgroup = species_subgroup | species_subgroup_authority = species_subgroup_authority | species_complex = species_complex | species_complex_authority = species_complex_authority | species = species | species_authority = species_authority | subspecies = subspecies | subspecies_authority = subspecies_authority | type_strain = type strain | diversity = diversity | diversity_link = diversity_link | binomial = binomial | binomial_authority = binomial_authority | trinomial = trinomial | trinomial_authority = trinomial_authority | type_species = type_species | type_species_authority = type_species_authority | subdivision = subdivision | subdivision_ranks = subdivision_ranks | range_map = Pleurodeles walti dis.png | range_map_width = 200px | range_map_alt = range_map_alt | range_map_caption = range_map_caption | binomial2 = binomial2 | binomial2_authority = binomial2_authority | range_map2 = Pleurodeles walti dis.png | range_map2_width = 200px | range_map2_alt = range_map2_alt | range_map2_caption = range_map2_caption | binomial3 = binomial3 | binomial3_authority = binomial3_authority | range_map3 = Pleurodeles walti dis.png | range_map3_width = 200px | range_map3_alt = range_map3_alt | range_map3_caption = range_map3_caption | binomial4 = binomial4 | binomial4_authority = binomial4_authority | range_map4 = Pleurodeles walti dis.png | range_map4_width = 200px | range_map4_alt = range_map4_alt | range_map4_caption = range_map4_caption | synonyms = synonyms }} Necessary CSS This is the CSS necessary to use this template. table.taxobox-animalia th {background-color:#D3D3A4;} table.taxobox-plantae th, table.taxobox-archaeplastida th {background-color:#90EE90;} table.taxobox-fungi th {background-color:#ADD8E6;} table.taxobox-chromalveolata th {background-color:#ADFF2F;} table.taxobox-rhizaria th {background-color:#E6E6FA;} table.taxobox-excavata th {background-color:#F0E68C;} table.taxobox-amoebozoa th {background-color:#FFC8A0;} table.taxobox-bacteria th {background-color:#D3D3D3;} table.taxobox-archaea th {background-color:#F3E0E0;} table.taxobox-virus th {background-color:#EE82EE;} table.taxobox-incertae_sedis th {background-color:#FAF0E6;} See also * wikipedia:Template:Taxobox/doc on which this page is based